The Internet allows end-users operating computing devices to request content from many different publishers. Some publishers desire to send additional content items to users who visit their respective websites or who otherwise interact with the publishers. To do so, publishers may rely on a content delivery service that delivers the additional content items over one or more computer networks to computing devices of such users. Some content delivery services have a large database of content items from which to select. Different content items may originate from different content providers.
However, current publishers tend to separate the selection and presentation of additional content items from the content (of the publishers) that is actually being requested by a user. Thus, current approaches for a publisher to generate requested content for a user fail to consider the content providers that may be interested in that user. Accordingly, user engagement with requested content may be much higher if the content providers of the additional content items are taken into account. Improvements in requested electronic content generation are needed.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.